Sorcery and Seduction
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: The young Mage Twilight had been the target of Trixie's abuse for so long... but when she came across a strange book she thought she had a chance to finally get the payback she desired... no matter what sacrifices she'd have to make...


Twilight Sparkle hastily made her way through the library, trying to find a more secluded area to read before the place became packed with students... students that would mock and judge her...

The worst part was that she wasn't in any normal school. No, that would at least make things bearable. She was in "Celestia's Academy for Gifted Sorceresses", an all-girls academy where only the most talented mages could attend. This wouldn't have been too big of a problem for Twilight if it weren't for one small thing...

She was a futanari.

Ever since she found out about her… "uniqueness" as her parents put it, she'd been trying to gain acceptance in some way or another. Sadly though, no one wanted to be associated with "the chick with a dick" as they so _elegantly _put it. All the girls refused to talk to her or even be seen with her. In class, no one wanted to sit anywhere close to her, often taunting her by whispering things like "tranny" behind her back.

Needless to say, her school life sucked.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Twily the Tranny~"

...and it was all because of _her_.

Twilight mentally groaned as she turned to face the source of the obnoxious voice; Trixie, who leaned against the wall with a wide smirk on her face. As a mage, Trixie was the upcoming star of the Academy, having become famous for her skill with prodigy-level magic and academic achievement. Trixie herself was quite beautiful; she had large voluptuous breasts that she always seemed to find new ways around the dress code to show, and she also wore a lovely thigh length skirt that swished as she moved (there were a few times where Twilight wondered if she was secretly an exhibitionist with all the skin she was showing).

Of course, talent and good looks didn't translate to her having a nice personality, as Twilight had had the unfortunate fate of finding out a month ago. A bitter memory came back as she remembered when Trixie first found out about her secret. She'd been changing in the locker-room, having purposely come in late to avoid anyone spotting said "third leg". Unfortunately for her, Trixie just _had_ to come in late and catch her in the middle of changing.

Naturally, Twilight had begged her not to tell anyone, and Trixie agreed... in exchange for the young mage doing several "favors" for her over the course of the next month, most of which involved doing her homework, running several errands for her while she basked in the popularity her status brought her...

And then when the month was up, _she'd told everyone anyway!_

Or rather as she put it, she'd "accidentally" let the info slip to one of her friends who just "happened" to be a gossiper!

She could still remember her smug, arrogant tone as she talked down to her that day. _"Trixie only said that __**Trixie**__ wouldn't tell everyone if you'd do a few favors for her for a __**month**__. Since the month wasn't up yet, I had every right to say what I wanted. And as for my gossiping friend, it's not __**my fault**__ she had no such limitations."_

Twilight, in a fit of rage, had attempted to cast a spell on her, one that would have any food she ate taste rotten and expired for a week, but she had gotten a harsh reminder of how powerful she was in the form of getting blasted into a nearby water fountain... by her weakest offensive spell.

Needless to say, confronting her directly was a bad idea.

"So how is your third leg, by the way?" Trixie's arrogant voice brought Twilight out of her thoughts... and a small fantasy of her spell actually working back then. "Is the chick with a dick so much of a pervert that she gets nice and hard just from being in Trixie's presence?"

Twilight growled in anger as she glared at her, small sparks of magic dancing around her knuckles. "As if I'd _ever_ be remotely interested in someone like _YOU_. I'm more surprised that anyone would."

Trixie frowned and pursed her lips. "Well then, Sparkle, let's see how many lovers you've had compared to Trixie... oh wait, _none_, because nobody likes a tranny..." She smirked gently as she turned around, swishing her hips rather seductively if only to flaunt her raw sex-appeal in Twilight's face, just to insult her on a more physical level. "...especially one as homely and depraved as you... after all, who would want a creeper who jerks off to their fellow students?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder with taunting smile.

"Wh-what?!" stammered Twilight in shock and disgust. "I would NEVER-"

"And do you really think anyone here cares about whatever flimsy excuse you could come up with?" Trixie interrupted, silencing the young mage. "So I suggest that unless you want rumors like _that_ to start spreading, I suggest you get used to doing more favors for me and my friends... otherwise..." She left that threat hanging in the air as she made her way to the door, her high heels echoing down the hall as she left the library.

The moment she was out of hearing range, Twilight slammed her first into the wall, her magic sending out a small shock-wave that knocked several books off the shelves. _'That arrogant BITCH! Every time I get a moment of peace, she shows up to ruin it!'_ Twilight thought to herself, wiping tears from her eyes as she bent down to pick up the books. _'This is all sorts of unfair! She's keeping me on a leash like some dog, spreading false rumors around the school, it's infuriating! If only... if only I could put her in her place... make HER know what it'd be like under someone else's control for once...'_

However, as Twilight levitated several of the books back into their proper places, she noticed an odd-looking book that stood out from the others, it was dark purple and had a crimson heart bound in chains in an "X" formation and a lock in the middle, and the heart had two bat-like wings coming out of it...

"That's odd, this doesn't seem like a book this school would have... did someone misplace it?" She mumbled as she inspected it, hoping to find the name of whomever had lost it. Curious as to why there was no tag or anything signifying the owner's name, she opened it. _'Maybe the owner wrote their name on the inside,'_ she thought as she opened the book. Much to her surprise, however, its pages were completely blank, save for the first on which were displayed some sort of odd-looking symbol, and a short message beneath it. Adjusting her glasses and squinting a little, Twilight began reading the text out loud.

"_To learn all the spells that are sealed within, give your magic to the Queen of our kin._" Twilight repeated, staring at the book for a few seconds. "Wait, who's the Queen-WOAH!" the mage yelped as the book glowed bright red, forcefully pulling magic from her very hands as it floated out of her grasp. Twilight desperately tried to back away from the book, only for a dome of magic to surround her and the book as the symbol on the first page suddenly appeared on the floor.

"Wait, that's a... summoning circle?!" Twilight gasped as the symbol glowed brightly before turning into a swirling vortex of fire.

"Oh, finally! It's been _decades_ since I got dragged to this plane of existence!" a female voice echoed through the air, it was commanding yet held a seductive tone to it, like the voice of a temptress atop a pedestal. "So, who summoned me this time?" The voice asked as the vortex got bigger.

Freaking out, Twilight immediately turned around and started firing blast after blast of magic, desperately trying to escape the dome before whatever was coming through that vortex set its sights on her. "C'mon, let me out, let me out of here!"

However, that was when the voice came again, and it sounded much closer... _right behind her_. "Ohhh, you're a cute one!" Twilight felt hot breath against the back of her neck. Before she could even say anything, she could feel a warm hand touch her right shoulder and gently rub against it. "We're going to have so much fun~."

The mage slowly looked over her shoulder, and saw what could best be described as a demon... a demon that was beautiful in every way possible.

She was floating in midair, courtesy of her red bat-like wings. Her body could have been described as that of the perfect porn-star, with curvaceous hips, extra thicc thighs, breasts large enough to catch anyone's eye, and a long devil tail emerging from the base of her spine, the tip being shaped like a heart. Her hair was a cascade of long, unruly red with yellow streaks. Two little red horns poked out from under her bangs, small enough to be overlooked at first glance. Her skin was reddish-pink with light pink around her crotch region and nipples, both of which were uncovered. Her eyes in turn had black pupils and sclerae while the irises were blueish-green.

Her attire (if you could even call it that) consisted of a spiked collar around her neck, a black leather corset that came down to about her belly button before stopping, narrowing from her waist into a "V" shape, dark gray leather boots with red trims at the tops that ran almost up to her knees with matching fingerless gloves that had the same ringlets on them as her collar did.

"So... are you gonna keep undressing me with your eyes, or explain exactly why you summoned me?" the Demon asked playfully, snapping Twilight out of her thoughts... and she finally stopped eying her gorgeous body long enough to properly freak out.

"AHHH!" was the first logical response from the mage as she fully turned around and took a step back upon seeing this terrifying (yet drop-dead _SEXY_) creature appear right before her. "W-W-Who are you?! WHAT are you?! What do you want with me?!" she stuttered as she backed up into the "wall" of the dome, desperately trying her best to figure out a way to escape if the creature turned out to be hostile... and completely forgetting about how her "third leg" was reacting to this creature's presence...

"Well, to answer the "who", my name is Sunset Shimmer. As for the "what", I'm what you call a Succubus, the Queen of all Succubi as a matter of fact," the Demon explained as she floated over to her, taking note of her "extra appendage" and smiling widely as she licked her lips. "Oh? I got bound to a futanari? Mmmm~ this day just keeps getting better and better!"

Twilight took a few breaths and calmed down. However, upon spotting exactly where this creature was looking, she blushed and quickly turned around to tuck her cock down into her panties. Sunset giggled at this and then spun around in the air, letting her breasts jiggle as she did so. "And as for what I want, well... since you used the spell book to summon me, you could say my desire is to serve you," she explained.

Upon finally tucking away her "third leg", she turned her attention to the book that was now laying harmlessly on the ground where the portal used to be. She then glanced at the Succubus cautiously. "S-Serve? What exactly do you mean by that?" she asked curiously, trying not to gawk at her (gorgeous) body. "And why was this book just laying there in the first place?"

"Because I left it here." The Succubus smirked as she bent down to pick it up, giving the mage a good view of her glorious ass. "Y'see, a long time ago, probably before your great-great-great-great-grandparents were old enough to speak, I was summoned by another mage. Clover, I think his name was... but long story short, we didn't see eye-to-eye and he sent me back home." As she explained this, Sunset floated up to a nearby table and started flipping through the book, casually spreading her legs when she sat down, showing her glorious shaven pussy. "But before he did, I left a bit of my magic in this world in the form of this book. All it needed was a bit of Equestrian magic and, well, here I am!" She smiled, bookmarking a page for later. "And since you contributed that bit of magic, I'm bound to you until you either willingly give it up or destroy it... so take good care of it."

"Y-Yeah, I will..." Twilight nodded as she slowly processed the info she'd been told, this creature, this Succubus, the very _Queen of all Succubi_ was just leaving a dangerous power in her hands? It seemed so... illogical! What if someone else had found it? What if they had decided to use it for their own nefarious purposes? Like robbing someone, using her to make them their slave, or... or...

_'Or taking revenge on the bitch that tormented me!'_ She thought to herself as she gazed at the book Sunset was reading through, power beyond her wildest dreams right there in her hands… the power to take vengeance on everyone who ever bullied and mocked her! _'Wait, NO! That's not right!'_ She thought as she shook her head, where the heck did _that _thought come from?! She might despise Trixie for what she'd done to her, but using the demon to enact her revenge...?

Then there was the Succubus Queen herself; what did _she_ get out of serving someone like her? She did say giving up or destroying the book could break whatever bond they had... but for all she knew, she'd be free to wreak havoc on the world the moment she didn't have to take orders! No, she'd have to play this carefully... while this power seemed too good to be true, the last thing she wanted was to enter a deal with the demon and end up being tricked.

"So what exactly would using this book cost me?" She asked, prompting Sunset to look up from her book. "What do you get out of all this? My soul? My firstborn child?"

The Succubus slowly blinked and thought about that bit. "Hmmm... well, I'm normally a little more _sadistic_ when it come to prices for my servitude..." She then looked down at Twilight with a devilish grin on her face. "But what I truly want in this case... is a student."

"W-what?"

"A student, an apprentice, a pupil; basically, someone to pass on all of my knowledge and spells to..." She elaborated. "It's only a matter of time until someone finds a way to send me back home, be it in a week or ten years..." As she continued, she shut the book and made her way towards the young mage, swaying her hips seductively as her breasts bounced like jelly. Twilight instinctively took a step backwards, but Sunset closed the distance between them much quicker.

"I... don't know..." She mumbled hesitantly.

"Now, now... think about it..." she whispered as she grabbed her arms. "You have potential, little mage... and I can help you unlock it..." she cooed as she got closer, pressing her breasts against Twilight's, her tail rubbing against her bulge. "All you have to do... is let me teach you..." She finished, brushing her lips against Twilight's, tempting the mage to kiss her…

Twilight bit her lip and looked into her eyes. The thought of learning all the ancient spells this Succubus had to offer, having someone like Trixie under her command, serving her, _pleasuring her_... the thought alone sent a shiver down her spine! _'B-But is it right?'_ She thought to herself. _'Using and abusing such powers... just to get even with someone...?'_

But she then fought back a moan as Sunset leaned down and gave her neck a playful nibble. "So... do you accept?" Sunset whispered, forcing her to meet her own gaze. Her eyes began to shift from her natural lavender into colorful heart-shaped spirals of pink, violet, light purple, red, and back to pink again in a near-endless pattern. Twilight gasped as she tried to avert her eyes, but it was too late for her as her jaw dropped open and her eyes mirrored the colorful spirals of Sunset's hypnotic gaze. Her pupils became smaller and smaller as her mind started to sink into a never ending sea of colors, her rational thoughts being eclipsed by the beautiful display...

_'But then again... why should I care...? My family aside, no one has treated me like a normal person... so why should I give a damn? I'm... I'm tired of being pushed around!'_ she thought, her mindset becoming more perverse and aggressive as Sunset kept her eyes locked on her own. As she continued to hypnotize the mage, her tail snaked around to Twilight's back, slipped into her underwear, down between her cute butt-cheeks and slid across her pussy before it firmly coiled around her cock. "I... I-Oh! I accept... my teacher..." The mage moaned in pleasure as her pupils finally shrank into nothingness, only to be replaced by the endless colorful heart-shaped rings.

"Good girl..." Sunset whispered as her tail started to gently pump her cock. She almost felt sorry for the little mage; mortals like her were so easy to manipulate, just a suggestion here, a few honeyed words there... throw in a bit of seduction, and boom, they were hers! Made even easier by her euphoric aura, which not only played with their more... dirty desires, but also weakened whatever mental barriers they'd put up to avoid falling under her spell.

But for Twilight, like many before her, it was all for naught.

Sunset snapped her fingers, resulting in a few symbols appearing around the shield they were in. At the moment, no one could see or hear them, or even enter the area they were in, giving them complete an utter privacy. Now certain that she'd more than enough time to fully corrupt the young mage, she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her deeply on the lips, giving her a nice close-up view of her hypnotic eyes.

"Look at you..." she whispered as she broke the kiss. "You're so vulnerable... so entranced… so horny… so willing to do _anything_ to please your new teacher…"

As her words drilled into Twilight's mind, the mage only managed a subtle nod, not wanting to look away from her beautiful, entrancing eyes. Deeper and deeper Twilight fell into the Succubus Queen's seductive grasp... not caring how, or what she would use her for. Sunset could only giggle at Twilight's mindless expression as she stroked her hair before uncoiling from around her cock and forcing her to her knees. "See? It's much better when _you _take orders from _me_, isn't it?" She chuckled, licking her lips. She then positioned her dripping wet pussy over Twilight's face. "After all, a good student listens to her teacher... now be a good little slut and eat me out," she ordered. "Show me how good you are with your mouth."

Without a word of protest, Twilight obeyed and began licking her lightly, earning a gasp of pleasure from the Succubus, the feeling sending shivers all throughout her body as she pressed her pussy down onto her face. "Lick deeper!" she demanded. The mage obliged quite willingly and eagerly, running her tongue along her inner walls. As she continued lapping up the juices flowing freely from her pussy, it started tasting sweeter and sweeter, like delicious honey... she soon found herself more eager to taste her love nectar, licking more vigorously, but at the same time, she felt her cock twitch, becoming more erect.

"Ah...I can feel it... almost there... ohhhh YES!" Sunset moaned, eyes widened as she hovered in midair and tightened her legs around Twilight's head before she sprayed her juices onto her face. As she received a face-full of the Succubus' juices, her cock started twitching in excitement.

"Mmmm... I have to admit, you're not half-bad... though your technique could use some work..." Sunset sighed as she stared down at Twilight, enjoying the bliss-filled expression on her face as her own cum dripped down her chin.

"Th-thank you mistress... I'm glad you enjoyed it..." Twilight whimpered as she stood up... but was taken by surprise as Sunset suddenly grabbed Twilight's wrists and pushed her against the wall of the shield with a predatory smile on her face.

"Oh I liked it a _lot_," the Succubus Queen whispered eagerly. She then began to press and rub her breasts against Twilight's own, kissing her neck up and down before hungrily licking her own love juices off of her face.

"Tell me, my student... have you ever heard of a paizuri?" the Succubus Queen casually asked as she pressed her fingers against Twilight's nipples, earning a moan from her as the rest of her clothes were burned away, leaving her completely naked.

The mage blushed at this. "I... I've heard of it... but performing it is a completely different issue..." she confessed as Sunset knelt down, her wings spreading as she licked her lips at the sight of Twilight's neglected cock. "Perhaps… m-maybe you could show me?"

"With pleasure~," Sunset said, rubbing Twilight's cock with her nipples before squeezing both of her breasts together. She then proceeded to move them up and down her shaft, pushing her breasts up and down repeatedly, occasionally giving the tip a playful lick each time it slid between her breasts.

"Ooh yes! Please lick me more! Move your boobs faster!" Twilight hissed in pleasure, instinct taking over as she herself began to thrust into the warm embrace. Sunset did some thrusting of her own, working the mage's cock between her soft melons as her cock kept sliding into view between her cleavage, then disappearing beneath the sea of warm flesh. "Mmmm~ oh yeah!" Sunset smirked as she started stroking at a faster pace. "Keep going my student, let go of your inhibitions! Succumb to the pleasure I can offer you!" With those words, she immediately gave the head of her cock another long lick right before it disappeared into the valley for one second before emerging again.

"Yes, yes, mistress!" Twilight gasped as she continued to thrust. "I'm almost there, I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

However, before she could finish, Sunset simply stopped thrusting, removing the mage's cock from between her breasts and distancing herself from her student. "Wait, no! I was so close!" Twilight pleaded, her cock dripping with pre-cum as she grabbed it with both hands, attempting to masturbate... only for Sunset's tail to wrap around her hands, preventing her from pleasuring herself.

"Yes, yes, you were... but if you came so quickly, you wouldn't be able to experience what comes next..." The Succubus Queen smiled as she snapped her fingers, summoning a heart-shaped bed from beneath the two. She then freed her hands, laying down on the soft, silky covers and making a 'come hither' motion with her tail as she spread her legs, presenting her dripping wet pussy to the horny mage. "I want to feel you inside of me~."

Twilight bit her lips as she got on her knees and crawled towards her mistress, practically drooling at the sight of her pussy. She wasted no time positioning her cock above her entrance... but stopped just short of penetration and gave the Succubus Queen a pleading look, as if silently begging for permission to enter her...

Without a word, Sunset swiftly wrapped her tail around Twilight's cock, and proceeded guide it inside her, uncoiling it the moment it slipped in.

Twilight groaned as pushed the head of her cock past Sunset's outer lips and deep into her pussy. The Succubus Queen watched with amusement as her student's expression slowly turned from pent-up tension to sheer ecstasy as her full length was pushed further and further inside her teacher, reveling in the experience of finally feeling a female's pussy around her cock, the pleasure of such an experience completely outshining the times she's simply used her hands. Twilight's mind nearly went blank at the sensation of Sunset's pussy clenching her cock in her warm grip. "Yes, Twilight... you know how much you've wanted this," Sunset cooed, stroking her hair as her tail slithered behind her and gently tickled her anus, prompting her to keep pushing. "But you're not quite there yet... no, you need to take control if you really want to excel in your... "studies", hmhmhmm~"

_'She's right, I have to make her know that I'm in charge!'_ Twilight thought as she held Sunset down by the hips and slowly thrust into her. _'Trixie WILL be my toy, whether she wants it or not!'_ The mage closed her eyes and imagined Trixie in Sunset's place, dominated, submissive, and broken, begging for Twilight's forgiveness as she relished in the feeling of her cock moving around inside of her, pressing against Sunset's inner walls and pushing. The sensation of every subsequent thrust was driving her crazy!

Unknown to Twilight, however, this was exactly what Sunset wanted. As the mage became more and more sexually open and aggressive, the Succubus Queen's demonic essence would seep into her body, slowly corrupting her from within... transforming her into a succubus like her, one who would enact her will in the mortal realm should she ever be sent back. Already, the transformation was becoming more evident, Twilight's skin was slowly becoming a darker shade of violet, while her hair was now darker and had deep-pink and purple streaks.

Suddenly, in a surprising act of boldness, Twilight laid Sunset on her side as she lifted her right leg up into the air and began fucking the Succubus Queen on her side, causing her to scream with renewed vigor. "Yes... YES! Now you're becoming a true succubus~!"

The mage's breathing quickened as she felt her own orgasm drawing near, she was so close, just a little more and- _'NO!'_ She mentally cried out as she held back her orgasm as best as she could. _'I have to make HER cum first! If I end up cumming before, it'll be a sign of weakness! I MUST show her who's in charge!'_ With that single goal in mind, she sped up her pace and started thrusting her hips in a more rapid motion, fucking Sunset's pussy like a piston.

_'Awww... the poor mage is trying to hold back... but it's time to remind her who's the real dominator here...'_ Sunset thought before grinning mischievously. Her tail immediately thrust into Twilight's neglected pussy in one swift movement.

"AGHAAA!" Twilight, unprepared for such an action and already teetering on the edge, let out a loud cry as she felt her entire body go numb from both pleasure and bliss, just barely holding back the biggest orgasm of her life... and Sunset then made her final move. Using her experienced vaginal muscles, she grasped, squeezed, and constricted around Twilight's shaft, forcing the mage right over that edge. "OOOHH DEAR GOOOOD!" Twilight hollered out as two deep purple wings erupted from her back, completing her transformation as she finally came, shooting out her cum in huge spurts as her pupils dilated and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Sunset gasped as her womb was filled with Twilight's seed, lowering her leg and hugging her new student close as she herself came soon after, forcing Twilight to pump her juices even deeper into her body, some of it splashing out the sides of the Succubus' pussy lips and drenching Twilight's hips. However, both were too lost in their bliss-filled high to either notice or care...

After a few seconds, Sunset released Twilight from her embrace. Twilight, spent and exhausted, collapsed onto her back, taking several deep breaths. "You did well, it's been a while since someone managed to come remotely close to outlasting me..." Sunset giggled, crawling atop Twilight's limp, sweat-covered body. "...but you need to remember, I'm the Queen for a _reason_. And as your teacher, I expect you to remember that, understand?"

"Y-yes... mistress..." Twilight whispered, still immobilized in the wake of her orgasm and barely having the strength to nod.

"Good girl~" Sunset replied, giving her a gentle peck on the cheek. "Now then, let's get you cleaned up..."

* * *

After finally cleaning herself up, Twilight exited the library in her natural state, complete with her uniform fully intact. Hovering next to her was Sunset. having decided that a simple invisibility spell was more convenient than conjuring up a disguise. "Now then, I think I have the perfect assignment for you, my student..." She explained as she wrapped her tail around Twilight's waist, pulling her close. "Y'see, you are what we call a "Lesser Succubus", and as you continue to dominate and seduce more mortals, you'll slowly become a full Succubus."

"So what you're saying is… you need me to dominate a mortal..." Twilight elaborated, licking her lips seductively as she walked down the halls. "And doing so will in turn advance my studies and allow me to become more like you?"

"Now you're getting it!" Sunset smirked, giving her a playful smack on the ass, giggling at the sight of her jiggling rear.

"In that case, I think I know _exactly_ who's gonna be first on my list... and I've got a lot of stress to release..." she mumbled under her breath as she made her way towards the girls' bathroom. "A self-entitled bitch who's been treating me like her slave just because I was born like this... Trixie Lulamoon."

"Oooh~, a personal vendetta, eh?" the Succubus Queen chuckled in amusement before summoning her spell book. "Well, this should prove interesting... and I think I have the perfect spell for you to test out on her..." She explained before levitating the book into her hands and opening it to the page she had bookmarked earlier.

The mage proceeded to read through the first paragraph, her smile growing wider and more perverse as she continued to read. "Oh yes... ooooh yes... this is perfect..." she whispered before stopping in front of the girls bathroom. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she quickly levitated an "out of order" sign out of the nearby broom closet and placed it on the door. "Just to make sure we don't have any unwanted interruptions..." she whispered deviously before slipping inside. As she walked in, she immediately saw Trixie casually smoking with her back turned to her.

"Have fun~" Sunset whispered as she snapped her fingers, creating another soundproof shield around the area.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't the bitch herself!" Twilight proclaimed loudly, fully intent on provoking the arrogant mage.

The mage in question turned around with an absolutely livid look on her face. "_What_ did you just call Trixie?!" Trixie growled as she immediately dropped her smoke and crushed it under her foot before storming over towards her, not noticing the sly smile her former bullying victim had. "Trixie is not a bitch! You, Sparkle, are the bitch! I hope you're ready for even more of the Academy body to hear about your dirty little secrets!" she snapped as she got dangerously close to her face. "Because by the time Trixie is done, you'll never walk down these halls again without being a laughing stock! You will rue the moment you even thought about crossing me and-!"

However, as Trixie continued to ramble on, Twilight simply smiled back at her and did the one thing that she'd been waiting to do for a long time...

*SMACK*

The moment her hand hit her face, Trixie was sent staggering backwards. She nursed the stinging pain on her left cheek and glared daggers at Twilight, but before the enraged mage could attack Twilight in turn, she activated her spell. Five portals opened up around Trixie, two above her, one behind her head, and two a few inches away from her feet. In one swift movement, a long, flesh-colored tentacle emerged from each of the portals and wrapped around her arms and legs, suspending her in the air. "W-what the hell are you-MMMPH!" Before Trixie could mutter an incantation, a smaller yet longer pink tentacle emerged from the portal behind her head and wrapped itself around her neck before shoving itself into her mouth, rendering her completely helpless.

As Twilight approached her struggling prey, her skin turned to a darker shade of lavender once more and her eyes glowed a faint tint of purple. "Now then, Trixie..." Twilight smirked as her wings unfurled. "You and I have some _important business_ to discuss..."

Behind the two, Sunset could only cackle madly as she watched the events unfold. "Oooooh~ this girl shows promise!" She giggled, fondling her breasts and pleasuring her own pussy with her tail. "I'll make a full Succubus out of you yet!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wanna see Stories like these a few months early? Check out my !


End file.
